The invention relates to a heart rate monitor. The method is applied in a personal non-invasive heart rate measuring device. The heart rate measuring device can be, for example, a conventional two-part device comprising a usually belt-type heart rate transmitter containing EKG electrodes, and a wristband-type receiver unit in telemetric inductive or optical connection with the transmitter, the receiver unit comprising, for example, a microprocessor, a display and a user interface. Alternatively, the heart rate measuring device can be entirely integrated into a wristband, whereby a sensor, such as EKG electrodes or a pressure sensor, is also arranged in the wristband. Alternatively, all the components can also be integrated into a heart-rate-measuring belt. The sensor can also be an optical sensor measuring the heart rate.
Heart rate monitors comprise a heart rate limit alarm system to control the exercise performed by the user: the user is given an alarm if his/her heart rate during the exercise reaches or falls below the lower limit or reaches or exceeds the upper limit. The heart rate must be within a certain range in order for the exercise to be sufficiently efficient and yet not risky.
In currently known personal heart rate measuring devices, the heart rate limit alarms are implemented in such a way that a single pair of heart rate limits can be set in the device to control the exercise. This kind of heart rate limit alarm is rather limited, and it makes the exercise rather monotonous and too steady.
The object of the invention is to provide a new method applied in connection with a personal non-invasive heart rate measuring arrangement, avoiding the problems and drawbacks associated with the known solutions.
In a first embodiment of the method
information is supplied to the heart rate measuring arrangement to form several heart rate limit alarm pairs, each of which comprises a lower and an upper limit for the heart rate; and time information on each heart rate limit pair is also supplied in the method, the time information indicating a period of time during which a heart rate limit alarm pair or at least one of the heart rate limits of a heart rate limit alarm pair is effective during the exercise, controlling the exercise;
a heart rate limit alarm sequence progressing in accordance with the time information on the heart rate limit alarm pairs is formed from the heart rate limit alarm pairs; and
the heart rate limit alarm sequence is used during the exercise to control the exercise.
In a second embodiment of the invention
information is supplied to the heart rate measuring arrangement to form several heart rate limit alarm pairs, each of which comprises a lower and an upper limit for the heart rate; and time information on each heart rate limit pair is also supplied in the method, the time information indicating a period of time during which a heart rate limit alarm pair or at least one of the heart rate limits of a heart rate limit alarm pair is effective during the exercise, controlling the exercise;
one or more individual heart rate limits intended to fall within the time ranges between the time periods of the heart rate limit alarm pairs is supplied to the heart rate measuring arrangement;
a heart rate limit alarm sequence progressing in accordance with the time information on the heart rate limit alarm pairs and an instant of reaching one or more individual heart rate limits is formed from the heart rate limit alarm pairs and the one or more individual heart rate limits between the heart rate limit alarm pairs;
the heart rate limit alarm sequence is used during the exercise to control the exercise.
In a third embodiment of the invention
information is supplied to the heart rate measuring arrangement to form several heart rate limit alarm pairs, each of which comprises a lower and an upper limit for the heart rate; and time information on each heart rate limit pair is also supplied in the method, the time information indicating a period of time during which a heart rate limit alarm pair or at least one of the heart rate limits of a heart rate limit alarm pair is effective during the exercise, controlling the exercise;
the lengths of one or more periods of change falling within one or more time ranges between the time periods of the heart rate limit alarm pairs are supplied to the heart rate measuring arrangement:
a heart rate limit alarm sequence progressing in accordance with the time information on the heart rate limit pairs and the supplied lengths of the one or more periods of change is formed from the heart rate limit alarm pairs;
the heart rate limit sequence is used during the exercise to control the exercise.
A fourth, fifth and sixth embodiment of the invention differ from the above three embodiments in respect of the time information supplied: the time information on each heart rate limit pair supplied in the method indicates a period of time during which the heart rate must be within the range of said heart rate limit alarm pair during the exercise.
The idea underlying the invention is to provide a heart rate limit sequence with multiple heart rate limits, the sequence comprising sections that control the exercise.
The advantage of the method of the invention is that it makes it possible to control the stress caused by the exercise in accordance with the situation and the fitness classification. It also enables the programming of interval type exercises in the device. The heart rate limit sequence of the invention can be programmed easily and quickly in the device, and if necessary, it can also be easily changed or replaced with another sequence. The trainer can give the trainee a long-term exercise sequence, but the trainee can also do it himself/herself. Also, training programs can be loaded in the heart rate monitor even from a long distance. For example, the Internet (WWW), a fixed telephone network or a mobile network can be used as a path for loading the exercise sequence. The preferred embodiments of the invention and the other embodiments that will be described in greater detail below enhance the advantages of the invention.